1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device which can improve the desired quality and productivity of the product.
2. Background Art
A need has arisen for close-adjacency mounting for mounting semiconductor chips and capacitor parts at a high density in a narrowly spaced state in optical modules and portable telephone power amplifiers in order to improve electrical characteristics and to achieve a size reduction effect. In an existing mounting method, an Ag paste resin is applied on die pads by transfer or dispensing, and component parts are placed on the Ag paste resin by an automatic die bonding device. A method of mounting a component part with an electrically conductive tape has also been proposed (see, for example, paragraphs 0013 and 0014 and FIG. 3 in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 6-21244).